


Two Fathers

by perrydoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Soulles Sam - Freeform, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrydoan/pseuds/perrydoan
Summary: Soulless Sam came to Dean to ask his brother to help him baby sit a kid, they both decided to call him Bobby John Winchester.





	

“Oh my God… Stop it, Sam… I…”

“Quiet, Dean…” Sam winked. His hand slid along Dean’s abdomen down to his brother’s crotch which is bigger than usual and gently rubbed it.

A while ago, they both chatted for a bit. The thing is they both found a boy and decided to name him Bobby John Winchester. It would be nothing if the topic which they were talking changed into something else that night.

“Dean…” Sam smiled.

“What?” Dean frowned when he had to change Bobby’s diaper and listened to his little brother’s teasing voice at the same time.

“Dean! What would you think if we had a kid? I mean, you have already had Ben. But you know, I haven’t had any kid. And now I don’t want to get involved with any women. I mean, I love riding them more than real relationship”, Sam put his pen down, looked at Dean with his lustful eyes.

Dean felt chills were sending down to his spine, but he still managed to look as calm as possible to focus on changing Bobby’s diapers.

“Well… Look! I finished changing his diaper! What a perfect father I am!” Dean picked Bobby up and showed Sam his achievement as if he was avoiding the previous topic.

“Dean…” Sam stood up and left his desk.

Oh God! Dean’s little baby brother after being in Hell and coming back was now so big and tall, his hair was so beautiful but somehow still radiated his masculinity all over him. He stepped to stand next to Dean, a corner on his lips were lifting.

“Are you paying attention on what I was saying?”

“I have to put Bobby to his sleep”.

Dean hugged Bobby into his arms, lulled him with Hey Jude till the little baby fell asleep. Sam sat still on the bed, watched his brother holding the baby against his chest and smiled happily like he’s watching his wife lulling his old son. Dean smiled at the kid, put him in a crib and watched him sleeping.

“I want to make some baby with you”. Dean startled. Since when was Sam standing next to him? Dean only knew that in that moment, he absolutely fell for his younger brother’s nasty hands. Sam poured into Dean’s ears that whispering, arms held Dean tight against his stomach. His left hand was slowly removing Dean’s buttons and gently touching his big brother’s bouncing boobs in a lustful way. Dean swallowed hard, “Sam… This…” Sam put on Dean’s neck a soft kiss and sent Dean a chill.

Dean’s lips started trembling, “Oh my God… Stop it, Sam… I…”

“Quiet, Dean…” Sam winked. His hand slid along Dean’s abdomen down to his brother’s crotch which is bigger than usual and gently rubbed it.

Dean opened his eyes suddenly like he didn’t even know that he was closing them. He turned around to push Sam away, but instead, he got punched on the lips by Sam’s ones. Sam’s hands held his brother’s waist tight, pulled Dean close to his body and kissed Dean’s tasty lips hungrily. He bit, licked, sucked, and danced tongue to tongue in the most passionate way like he’s eating Dean alive, like he wanted Dean to stop breathing. Dean lost his oxygen suddenly. Hands were grabbing Sam’s hair desperately and pressed him down like a warning telling Sam to stop. Sam winced, but he didn’t stop. He continued possessing Dean’s mouth. That was a violent and possessive move of Sam. Dean gasped, staggered and didn’t stop grabbing Sam’s hair, but Sam didn’t stop. Not until Dean’s hands got weaker, Sam stopped to let his brother breathe. And it’s also because of that strong hungry kiss for minutes that Dean almost died.

Sam evilly smirked at Dean, licked his lips in the most erotic way. Dean panted, stepped away from Sam and looked at his little brother worriedly. Dean wiped Sam’s saliva on his own lips, put on his buttons again and turned around to walk away. Sam lifted the corner of his lips again and grabbed his brother’s collar and threw him on bed, pressed his neck.

“Sam! God dammit! Are you crazy?”

“Dean! I told you that I wanted to make baby with you!”

“You’re insane! We’re both men!”

“Oh Dean, please”, Sam mocked. “What year is this? Don’t talk genders to me!” Sam licked his lips and his hands were removing Dean’s buttons.

“Sam! No! We’re brothers. You know it!”

“I know… Dean…” Sam continued removing his own buttons.

“So why are you…?”

“Big brother, I just don’t give a fuck!”

After saying that, Sam tore his own shirts and threw it off the floor. He bit Dean’s neck and it made Dean winced, bit his own lips to hold back a moan. Only God knew how much passion Dean’s pants were having and screaming. Sam lifted his head, looked at his brother’s eyes with messed-up hair in front of his eyes. It’s that smile peaking out of Sam’s hair again.

“Dean… You keep on saying that you don’t want this...” Sam whispered into Dean’s ears. “So can you please explain to me why your pants are getting huger than usual? Don’t tell me that you need to pee. You know? Why I was with Samuel, oh I missed you so much. I have had sex with tons of strangers and I even had to pay them. But these holes ain’t tight enough to hold my cock, Dean. Oh my Dean… Why do you moan my name while your pants are wet? Why do you sneak to my bathroom while I’m taking a shower? Why do you keep my underwear in your house? Perhaps, you’re wearing Sam Winchester’s underwear. Oh nasty Dean! You were with Lisa, man. You still miss this man’s smell, don’t you? Because no matter how many girls you have fucked, there’s no one could fuck you. Oh nasty Dean! Why do you call my name while masturbating? Oh nasty Dean! Have you eaten Ben? Oh nasty Dean! I’m home. I’m gonna please things that you’ve always expected, things that nobody could please you. You tell me that you don’t want me! Say that you don’t want me!” Sam bit his bottom lip, pulled down Dean’s zip.

Dean gasped. These words infected Dean too much. He started sweating and looked at Sam who was smiling, his dimples were showing up. He’s so beautiful. Dean swallowed and looked at his baby brother’s muscles while he’s half naked. “I… I want you!” Dean whispered.

It’s like that’s all Sam’s been waiting. Sam pulled down Dean’s pants. Oh God! It’s true. That’s Sam’s underwear. Dean was such a nasty boy, wasn’t he? Sam bit his lips and smiled while Dean’s face got redder. Sam guided Dean’s face towards his, touched his brother’s nose with his owns: “Honey brother, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. Your underwear is in my case too”, and put a sweet kiss on Dean’s forehead.

“What for?” Dean stupidly asked.

“For masturbating. I got the underwear of yours which has most of your sperm. And… our cum is mixing together on your underwear. Oh Dean… You gotta try…” Sam laughed and Dean winced.

“Stop it! I…”

“Dean… While fucking Lisa, are you this shy? I love it when you’re like this”, Sam kissed Dean’s ear and didn’t forget to lick it. “Dean… Would you like to be a top or a bottom? Don’t worry… I’m fair… I want to be a bottom too… Because of you nasty little not so little boy… I’d love to feel your boy in me…” Sam’s voice filliped so much that Dean feel like he’s out of breath.

“I…”

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

The phone call was on and it drove Sam mad. “Fuck it! My Dean… Just fuck it… Would you like to be a top or a bottom?” Sam held Dean’s hand and guided it to his own crotch. Both hands were massaging Dean’s underwear on Sam.

“I…” Dean used his other hand to stroke Sam’s hair then pressed Sam’s face close to his and started kissing his brother. Tying their sweet tongues together, repeatedly moving in each other’s mouth, Dean could feel Heaven was so close to him. His hand was bent Sam’s crotch while Sam did the same thing to Dean. They hadn’t done anything yet, but the bed had started to be wet by their sweat.

Dean let Sam’s mouth go, pulled his hand which had been massaging Sam’s cock back and put it in his mouth. Dean started sucking his own fingers and it caused Sam breathing hard like a bull was chasing some red cloth for a long way. Dean was such a nasty! “I want you to suck my dick by your mouth and then I’ll suck yours by my hole”, Dean put three fingers of him in Sam’s mouth. Sam swallowed them hungrily. He closed his eyes and nodded continuously.

“Let’s start!” Dean smirked.

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

The phone rang again but they both pretended like nothing happened. Sam kneeled on his knees while Dean sat on the edge of the bed and spread out his thighs. He locked Dean’s underwear or exactly, his own underwear, hands were rubbing Dean’s perfect ass. Just some more minutes, Dean’s ass would be Sam’s. Sam sucked Dean’s inner thighs hard, caused Dean closing his eyes to enjoy his depraved moment that his baby brother was giving him. Dean didn’t stop stroking Sam’s hair. Sam slowly pulled Dean’s underwear down and his brother’s cock slowly popped out. Holy fuck! It had the most beautiful color that Sam had ever seen. Sam teased Dean’s red balls with his fingers and Dean felt like he’s going to explode.

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

Why the heck did the phone want? Why the hell does it keep ringing? They both didn’t care till it woke Bobby up. The boy started crying loud. “Damn it!” Dean found it annoying.

“Screw it!” Sam didn’t want to stop, he was about to swallow Dean’s huge dick.

Dean pushed Sam’s head away, “No! I have to calm the kid down”. Dean walked out and pulled up his underwear.

“Fuck it! Dean! Screw the kid!” Sam pressed Dean to his own face.

Dean pushed him away and got up to hold the kid.

“Sammy, I really want to, but you can’t fuck with children crying. Besides…”

Sam annoyingly lied on the bed, cursed the one who was calling him. “Besides what?”

“Besides…” Dean held Bobby into his arms and looked at Sam, “Besides you want baby. We have to take responsibility with our baby. When we’re parents…”

“Dee…” Sam looked at his brother with wide eyes, “Hahaha! Dean! You…”, he laughed out loud.

“What?” Dean looked at Sam with his round eyes.

“You’re just wearing his underwear and holding the baby. You look so sexy”, Sam winked.

“Go to Hell, Sam”, Dean scowled.

“Haha! You just forgot? I was back from there”.

Sam lied with his legs crossing, his hand were reaching out for his phone. “3 missed calls from Samuel Campbell”. Sam muttered. “Curse you, Samuel!” and he called him back.

“Hello? Samuel? It’s me. What’s up?”

“Sam? Why haven’t you picking up?”

“I was busy having sex.” Sam answered in the coldest way that possible.

Dean turned around and looked at Sam angrily. Sam circled his lips and pretended to kiss Dean. “Ha ha! You just messed us up, man. My lover is so mad now!”

“Fuck you, Sam”, Dean angrily said.

“I love you too, Dean”, Sam laughed.

“Dean?” Samuel was surprised, “You just said Dean?”

“Yea! Dean. Oh God! Just don’t give a fuck about my sex life! What the fuck do you want from me?”

“I need to meet you tomorrow. It’s about the kid”

“What kid?”

“The one who is with you guys”

“Oh yea? So why the fuck don’t you call me tomorrow? Why are you so bullshit?”

“I… Are you sure that you’re alright?”

“Samuel! I’m fine. I’m fucking fine. So see ya!”

“Sam! You used to be soulless like this before?” Samuel couldn’t hide his worrying voice.

“What do you mean?”

“Your violence, your smiles… They…”

“Samuel! It’s because you are interrupting my sex time. Do you know how long it takes for a man to all “up” huh?”

“You… You’re having sex with a man?”

“Stop! See ya. I don’t know what to tell anymore. Bye!”

After saying that, Sam hung it up. He also pulled out his battery and threw it on the floor. He caught Dean’s eyes were on him.

“What, bro?”

“There’s something strange about you. You’re not like the Sam that I used to know”.

“Dean… I was with Lucifer in his cage and then rode on the road with a bunch of people who’re not my Dean Winchester. Do you think that it can change him?

“Sam… What’s with the morning?”

Dean walked to the bed. Sam pulled Dean to lay next to him, kissed his brother’s ear, “What do you mean?”

“The morning. When we’re in the supermarket.”

“Oh… What’s with that?”

“Why did you beat the crap out of that teenager boy?”

“Because… Because he insulted you”

“What do you mean?”

“He… That kid is gay… Fuck him! And fuck all his family! He watched your butt”, Sam was so mad.

“Just it and you almost stabbed him?” Dean turned his eyes on Sam.

“Hah… That’s so nice of me, Dean! I wanted to tear him apart and shoved disgusting rags which are soaking with toilet water into his fucking mouth. He was about to hit on you! I heard him talking with the kid next to him about asking you out and getting you in a motel room. He was talking about Bobby kid could call him father if you agreed. It was such a paranoid! And he was talking about taking your heart and body. Just me! Dean! Just me that could get these things from you! Nobody else! Just fucking me!”

“Sam…”, Dean laughed out, “That’s the reason why you wanna have kids with me?”

“I want babies with you to affirm my sovereignty on you! Do you understand? Damn it! You’re so beautiful! And I have heard that from a lot of perverts that wanted you. I could spare them before, but now, I’d love to beat the crap out of them. Because you’re mine! And your kids are mine!”

“We can adopt Bobby”, Dean kissed Sam’s forehead to calm his baby brother down.

“Huh… But do you want to have kids with me or not?” Sam looked at Dean.

“Yes… But you’re gonna be the mom! Ha ha ha!” Dean laughed so hard.

“Be a mom? Nah nah! You have more qualities. I’m more suitable to be a father”

“No no! You’re gay like this, man! How can you be a father?”

“Oh stop it! Our kids are gonna have two fathers. I’m thinking the first can be Bobby John, but the second will be John Bobby, yeah?”

“Ewww… You’re terrible at naming, dude. I also want a daughter”.

“Daughter? What will her name be?”

“Samantha Dean Winchester”, Dean laughed his tears out.

“Why is that Samantha? It must be Deanna Sam Winchester. It’ll be better!” Sam pouted.

“No! Samantha is the right one!”

“No! Mom said your name was named after grandma! Deanna!”

“Nope! We’re not gonna name them after grandparents anymore! Naming them after their parents is so much better”, Dean couldn’t stop laughing.

“No! No!”

And then they both lied there, hand in hand, skin to skin, talked about their kids, about where would they live, when would they start training driving cars for their children, what school they should attend for their kids, when would they teach their kids about puberty, what jobs should they guide them. They wanted their daughter to study as well as Sam, and their son could just be a mechanic like Dean or the daughter should cook well like Dean and the son should be good at technology like Sam.

They argued, they agreed, they laughed, they kissed and they both got sleep. In their dream, they both continued dreaming about their happy life where there’re two fathers Sam and Dean raising a bunch of babies till they all had their own families.

 


End file.
